


La Luna Hizo Esto

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Thanks again to the wonderful Ararogue for Beta-reading my mess of a story. She is amazing and check her out.This story was inspired by her work of art, and is an alternate story: here Vampires cannot be touched by the night light (of the stars or moon). Poor Hordak suffers from memory loss since he turned, and Entrapta doesn't remember her lost lover (because of an explosion). The two suffer and poor Imp is trying.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful Ararogue for Beta-reading my mess of a story. She is amazing and check her out. 
> 
> This story was inspired by her work of art, and is an alternate story: here Vampires cannot be touched by the night light (of the stars or moon). Poor Hordak suffers from memory loss since he turned, and Entrapta doesn't remember her lost lover (because of an explosion). The two suffer and poor Imp is trying.

Hordak was on the floor of his bedroom, curled in on himself with his head against his knees, adorned only in his black silk robe. He had lost track of time, his body was stiff and ached. He looked out on the rising sun, he felt its warmth slipping in, trying to find him. It was nothing compared to his beautiful moon, the one that used to kiss his skin and comfort him with her pale glow. How he missed that silver light. There to bathe him after countless stressful hours at the hands of his brother. No the moon was gone and the sun was just another reminder of what was left. Harsh rays that lashed at him and did nothing to hide what was now his truth.

Now, this glow was the thing that greeted him when he opened his eyes. The sunlight illuminated the room slowly, crawling over the walls and floors and finally the cracked pale skin that now marred his body. The many scars his beloved moon left on him. Burns from silver colored flames. It had been that way for decades now, since he had become this. Since the moment his brother had forced him to drink or drown in the violet liquid. If he let his mind drift he could still feel his claws on his face.

All that Hordak could remember after that, was waking up in a room of blood and torn bodies. Before that, before those two events changed him he was able to keep his moon company. Now she burned him, as if punishing him for the atrocities his brother forced upon him.

Hordak hissed and clenched his teeth as he slammed his first onto the floor once more and involuntary flinched. The new scars were still fresh and needed time to heal. He had no time to inflict more wounds upon himself at the moment, as tempting as the punishment was. Hordak knew he was out of time, Imp would be by soon. He was like clockwork and had always been the one that kept Hordak going while they were in his old home. 

He was closer to the tiny child than anyone else in his life. The bond only seemed to strengthen over time, even after the incident. Hordak moaned and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the memory. Before he could stand and straighten himself, his door unlocked and in slipped the smaller form of Imp. The evidence of Hordak’s tantrum and liment still evident with him curled up on the floor. Imp was clearly not impressed as he closed the door behind himself, squinting and crossing his arms. For one the size of a child, Imp often acted more mature than Hordak himself. 

"I was...thinking." Hordak mumbled an explanation to the small child. Imp flew over and held a tiny hand out. Hordak already knew what Imp wanted and carefully held his arm out, the sleeve pulling up to show the fresh scars. His yellow eyed glare softened, and he crawled away toward a dresser where fresh bandages were kept. Imp settled back down on the ground next to Hordak and held the bandages out for him to take. Hordak couldn't deny the gesture and took the bandages. He wrapped his arm as best as he could and secured it so his suit would hide the evidence. 

"...What of our guest?" Hordak asked as he went to dress himself. Imp climbed onto the mirror to survey the room and opened his mouth to allow the recorded female voice to speak, "Tell Hordak I'll meet him downstairs in a bit. I still need to analyze some crystals that he gave me!" Hordak sighed and swept his hair back with his claws, at least he hadn't left her to eat breakfast alone. Once Lord Hordak was dressed properly he walked out with Imp settled on his shoulder. His condition granted him swift healing, decreased aging and a suppressed appetite. All of which he used as more of a punishment than a gift.

Despite the clothing, he was still visibly thin to the point of frailty. The crystal that he wore on his neck acted as a heart, at least one of them. It increased his strength, agility, and protected his body from sustaining any injuries as long he wore it. It also served as a reminder. A reminder of the girl he had fallen madly in love with. His memories from before were corrupted by his new form. His mind couldn’t piece together that night, no matter how he tried. A streak of lilac color, dancers swirling through a ballroom. Hordak took his seat, Imp landing on the table beside him with a small vial in his hands, the violet liquid shimmering inside. 

Hordak hated the taste of it. He hated the sight of it. He could still see his brother twirling it over his fingers like a coin of gold. His brother would say, "You'll understand how important this is to you when you're older, and when you've obtained this elixir of life you will admire it as much as I do." Hordak never understood, even to this day he didn't. He viewed the so called elixir of life as a poison, one that chained his destiny to him and often paraded itself with pride at his reliance on it. 

"Hordak?" 

The voice snapped him out of his daze and he quickly hid the vial in his pocket before he focused on the one who called his name. She was a young woman, with long purple hair. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red, and her skin was sun kissed tan. "Good morning, Entrapta. Thank you for joining me once more." Hordak said. The smell of motor oil filled the air as she approached. It was clear she had been working, not avoiding him, not to mention the small oil stain on her cheek confirmed this.

Entrapta settled down beside him and smiled, "I discovered something unique about the crystals! Not only do they act as protection focuses, they serve as guides!" Entrapta explained.

Hordak tilted his head, "Guides? To what?" Hordak asked as he kept his focus on her while their meals were being served. 

"SOULMATES!" Entrapta exclaimed as she shot up and raised her hands in excitement. 

Hordak raised a brow and shook his head, "Ridiculous." He murmured lowly.

"No! Amazing! Lemme explain, according to the records we discovered; everyone at one point or another encounters a crystal. That crystal bonds to them and becomes theirs. So statistically everyone has a crystal, and these bonded crystals can react to each other! If both parties have their crystals and they’re together, the crystals will glow to signify that you've encountered your soulmate. Isn't that interes-"

Hordak had been trying to tolerate her theories but at the mention of the word soulmates he winced. Flashes of a woman appeared before him, he could hear laughter ringing in his ear, a strange song playing in the background, and the damn scent...so sweet. Hordak could hear his brother's harsh words echo in his head,  _ "You're a failure, a monster, and no one will ever love you for who you are. Just like no one loved you then."  _ Hordak gripped his head and clenched his teeth until he couldn't stand the pressure anymore. 

Hordak shot up and glared at the petit woman, "That is ridiculous! There is no such thing as soulmates, love is not connected through these rocks! Stop wasting our resources and time on an idiotic experiment and focus on how they can power my weapons, my armies, and me. That is an order!" Hordak snapped at her and stormed from the room. The sound of another piece of furniture being broken and scattered around the hall echoed back to the dining hall.

Entrapta found herself frozen in place. Her hair lowered slowly and the grin that had graced her features dropped. She looked down at her hands before a squeak taught her attention and Imp landed on her shoulder. Imp shook his head and frowned at her, he nuzzled his cheek against hers before he echoed  _ "I apologize"  _ in Hordak's voice back to her. Imp, having been assigned as Hordak's assistant after the incident, and knew Hordak didn't mean his words. 

He also knew soulmates were a touchy subject for his guardian. Finding that out the hard way for himself when he discovered a discarded journal entry and presented it to Hordak. Imp was sure his ears were close to bleeding that day, but Hordak had gone silent when he realized his mistake and apologized profusely for the sudden burst. 

Entrapta smiled faintly and rubbed his cheek like she had seen Hordak do various times. "Please tell Hordak I apologize for my mistake...and that I will get to constructing his super weapon right away." She whispered before she settled Imp down on her seat and headed to her room.

For the first time, Entrapta was scared of what could happen to a friendship because of her research. 

Hordak had wandered back to his room, once again on the floor, in the same position, curled up. 

The only difference being he was dressed and his coat discarded on the bed. Hordak grunted as he sat up, a headache forming like a dull knife from his blow up. He covered his face with his hands and sighed, "She didn't deserve that..." Hordak whispered into his palms. After moments of making himself feel much worse, he stood from his spot and closed the drapes. The darkness was immediate. It allowed the magic to illuminate the stars and galaxies he had painted on the ceiling of his room. The moon was placed in the center to illuminate him with her fake greeting. 

Hordak fell back onto his bed and drank, he drank the small vial of violet liquid before he chucked it at the wall. His repeated this with several bottles of the same liquid. His poison was the only thing that would love him in this new life. Hordak clenched his teeth and struggled to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was Entrapta, her beautiful smile now shining down on him instead of the cold white reflection of the moon. He let out a choked sob before he allowed his darkness to swallow him up once more. 

Imp sat in Entrapta’s chair, his wings curled around himself. He felt pain, anger, and deep sadness as he thought about the events of the morning. Jumping down and he made his way toward his guardian's room. Glaring at the large door he raised his tiny fist, ready to knock it down, but the sob he heard from within stopped him. His gaze softened before he sighed and settled down on the floor. Imp let out a quiet,  _ "come back to me."  _ In Hordak's voice before he curled up in his tiny misery knowing the two people he cared for were hurting inside. 

  
  



	2. Broken but LUVD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful Ararogue for helping me edit this chapter. 
> 
> You can blame @Cruciferousjex on tumblr for the DT×Prime.

Twenty-eight days. Six hundred seventy two hours and forty three seconds. The numbers ran through Hordak’s mind as he lay in bed. That was how long it had been since he had left his room. He chose to indulge himself in self-pity and degradation after his outburst. Entrapta was innocent of all terspasses, he admired her mind and valued her theories, but at the mention of soulmates… He hissed. Six hundred seventy two hours one minute and fifteen seconds.

Imp had checked on him. Every few days he would come, give him another vial of the poison, inform him on the situation with their guest. Everyday it was the same, " _ is Hordak alright? Tell him I'm sorry and that I'm almost done with his weapon."  _ By today Hordak felt a void open in his chest from the pain in her voice. It was his fault, it was always his fault.

Horde Prime’s words echoed in his head, Failure. Useless. Worthless. Without him, his mother would have still been alive, his father wouldn't have abandoned his family, and Prime wouldn't have had to carry the burden of raising him. Hordak clenched his eyes and curled up on himself. First the moon shunned him and now his own heart betrayed him. 

Hordak reached for the half empty bottle by his bed when a tImp suddenly landed in front of him. "Imp." He whispered as his eyes trailed up to meet the soft yellow eyes of his ward. The tiny being shook his head and lightly pulled Hordak's hand, " _ tell Hordak his weapon is finished…"  _ Entrapta's sad voice repeated back to him. Hordak could care less about the weapon. The sound of her voice only made the void grow. Hordak sighed and sat up, running his hand through his hair. "..where is she?" He asked, his voice raspy from its lack of use. 

_ "Lab,"  _ Imp repeated before he carefully glided over to the door and opened it up for the other. Hordak stepped out and set off in the direction of the lab he had given her, Imp perched on his shoulder, his expression filled with worry. Hordak flinched as he passed an open window, the harsh sunlight mocked him. He hissed as he noticed the state he was in. He had cultivated his appearance over the years to be a composed, dangerous, regal, authoritative figure. Now, he looked like nothing more than a drowned rodent, and so, as a drowned rodent he appeared in front of Entrapta. The doors to the lab opened automatically as he walked toward them, revealing a disorganized room with various datapads, pieces of scrap, robotic pieces, and even crystals scattered throughout the room. 

The one responsible was settled in the center of the mess. Her mask covering her face as she carved symbols in the interior of the canon and assembled the large piece once more. A larger purple crystal was attached to the outer casting, Hordak taking notice of it as she sealed the pieces back together. "Finished!" Entrapta exclaimed before she spun around and held it out for him. Although she appeared unbothered, he could see the way she seemed to shrink in on herself because of the tension. Not to mention she didn't lift her mask up as she usually would to greet him, a sign she was uncomfortable? Upset? Possible a combination of both. Of course she'd feel like that, he was a mess, the blood that had been in his bottles and vials had spilled over his shirt. It tainted his pure white shirt the way the poison tainted him. "...are you okay?" Her voice snapped him out if another spiral of self-deprecation. Entrapta lifted her mask to look up at him.

"I...well...Entrapta-" His eyes widened as a flash of purple light lit the room. He looked down at the crystal he wore on his chest. It meant there was a threat nearby. He took a step back from her, turning to look around the lab for some intruder. "Ooooh. What does that mean?" Entrapta chirped as she lifted herself up to inspect the glowing crystal. Suddenly the crystal flashed again, glowing brighter than before. He caught her wrist a bit roughly, but before he could snap at the younger woman Imp hissed and jumped down from Hordak’s shoulder. He clawed at one of the drawers in Entrapta's desk before he opened it and held up the cause of the glowing. There was a similar crystal on a choker, it looked like Hordak's. It glowed and flashed in time with his. Hordak tensed as he fixed his eyes on the crystal, a warmth filling his chest before images flashed once again in his mind. 

A woman. She wore a mask over her face. A decorative piece that matched the rest of her. Pale red eyes looked into his. Looked at him with admiration, not disgust for his kind as the others that attended the ball. She had worn a violet dress suit with flowing tails, adorned with several crystals and ornate pieces of metal. " _ An experiment of my own _ ," she had said to him when he asked who had constructed such a unique piece. It brought out her beauty with every twirl that night, and had shown her off as a gem on her own. Not to mention the choker. She wore the choker that night, the crystal had been polished and engraved with the word, "luver". The crystal had been glowing that night as well, " _ I may have found my soulmate here, someone else has a crystal like mine."  _ She whispered, barely holding back her excitement over the matter. Hordak swore to himself he'd never forget the look on her face when he'd shown her the crystal necklace he had under his suit. With a beaming grin on her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "my name's Entrapta, what's yours?" 

"Entrapta!" Hordak gasped as he snapped back into the moment. He quickly let go of the princesses and stumbling back, gripping his hand as if her touch had burned him. He fell to his knees and let out a choked sob as his gaze fell to the lab floor. He had a soulmate..he had someone for him. His brother had stolen this from him! He had hurt her, had been so cruel! What the hell was wrong with him!? 

Entrapta hurried to his side to embrace him. She wrapped her hair around him to comfort him further as she buried her face into his neck. The scent, the familiar scent of wisteria, the scent that would forever remain in his memories... Slowly Hordak calmed, after many years, he could feel his own heartbeat. He could feel hers beating in sync against him. "Entrapta.." He whispered, she pulled away slowly and cupped his cheeks. The light red eyes were filled with tears of remembrance, love, and admiration. "It's nice to meet you again, Hordak." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his own.

The two spent a moment in each other's arms before they parted and stood, hand in hand. Entrapta had so many questions, but she waited until Hordak’s breathing calmed down. "I thought I had lost you." Hordak whispered as he traced his hands up her arms.

"I had thought the same...Hordak what happened to you?" Entrapta whispered as softly as she could.

Hordak jerked his gaze away,clenching his teeth in anger. "My brother...Horde Prime." Hordak whispered, then slowly his gaze was brought back to Entrapta by the cheek she cupped. Entrapta met his anger with her gentleness.

"Is he the reason you didn't want anything to do with soulmates?" She whispered softly. Hordak softened and kissed her palm, holding her hand tightly in his as though she might vanish into his decayed memories again. "Yes. His own broken heart drove him to turn me into… this." Hordak explained. 

Entrapta tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "...broken heart, Hordak what do you mean broken heart?" 

He shook his head and placed her hand over his crystal. "Prime had a soulmate once. His love for them was endless and he spoiled them with every finery he had. When I was smaller I'd see them talking about their evenings and their futures. What I can recall of them together was laughter and gentleness. I'd often wish I'd be with someone that made me smile as widely as they did Prime. Prime's crystal was malachite, he had a fragment of it on one of his decorative earrings. His soulmate had one on a necklace. It was peaceful until…”

“He was forced to change by our family.The brother I had grown up with was gone, replaced by an empty shell. Then he replaced his meals with this," Hordak slipped a vial out of his pocket and held it up, "I hardly saw my brother at night anymore, and he was unable to control his temper. The fragment he had worn everyday was gone. It wasn't until I found out what happened that I realized the horror they put him through, and what my family was planning to do to me." Hordak whispered, his mind still fragmented as he tried to remember everything.

"My brother was changed into a monster, like I was, but he wasn’t held down and forced to drink this. Instead he was given a choice. A knife to his soulmate’s throat and the vial in front of Prime. He just wanted to protect them.” He paused, looking at Entrapta for a moment before deciding to continue. She wanted to know, and he didn’t want to hold on to this burden anymore. “Our first drink is always painful, it changes us physically, the pain of it corrupts our memories, and forces our bodies into bloodlust. When Prime woke from his change, he had been locked in a room with them, their blood and his own broken crystal was all that greeted him.

“Our kind only has one soulmate. A life without them is painful, but a life where they had passed on is unimaginably excruciating. He replaced them with his new obsession, with power.

“Prime was content leaving me unchanged. Until the ball. When I found you. It’s still fragmented… I can’t remember everything. When he found out I had met you… he forced me to drink, shattered the very idea of you from me.” Hordak explained.

"Until I reminded you...my crystal guided me to you, and both of them brought you back to me." Entrapta spoke softly, "and now you will never lose me." She chirped. Her smile faltered once more. "..do you remember your brother's soulmate's name?" Entrapta asked as she kept her gaze on him.

"Just the initials DT...my brother calling them his favorite kind of trouble." Hordak recalled.

"DT? D-Double Trouble! I've heard it before. They serve as a spy for the rebellion, they're not dead!" Entrapta revealed, "Maybe if we get Prime another crystal and reunite him with his love he'll stop his terror! The war can end!" Entrapta exclaimed, she stopped when Hordak cupped her cheeks with a gentle touch. 

He smiled for the first time in years, "Entrapta, you are the most intelligent woman I have ever met, and I am delighted that you are my mate." He pressed his forehead to hers once more. “If anyone can make a plan to stop the war it’s you.”

They stayed together like that for a long moment before turning to the large map on the wall. "Starting with Trouble and ending with victory." Hordak said. He saw Imp point his tail at the large landmark indicating  **Brightmoon** . Entrapta pulled away for a moment to get the necklace Imp held, but Hordak stopped her. "As much as I'd love to see you wearing it, I ask you to wait. The last thing I want is Prime or someone else using it to hurt either of us. I swear to all the gods that exist, that if we make it out alive and victorious I'll let you wear it." Hordak swore kissing her gloved knuckles. Entrapta hesitated before she nodded in agreement. 

It was going to be a dangerous plan, but a "happy ending" is worth the trouble for both of them. Especially if it meant seeing Entrapta wearing her crystal with an all white suit. That ending was worth the fight, and Hordak was going to give it all he got to have it done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter here, if you guys want something with Prime and DT please do tell me in the comments and I shall see what I can do. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, dont forget to leave a kudo, comment, and bookmark. As request of Ararogue I will make a pt 2 to heal this angst. If you have anything you'd like to see in pt2 please tell me. Thank you again, much love!


End file.
